disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Minister Janja
'Prime Minister Janja '''is the 8th episode of Season 51. Summary When Jasiri gets a cold, Janja becomes prime minister of the day and is in charge of leading the Outlands and the Outlanders. Meanwhile, Zira has plans for her army to invade to Outlands and it’s up to Janja and his friends to stop them. Plot The episode begins at the Outlands where Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, Dylan, Angel and Ashton are seen teaching the ex-Lion Guard and Janja and his crew how to play soccer with Alicia watching. The first step was kicking the ball and passing it to the team’s teammates, the second was to bounce it on top of your head, and the third was to kick the ball into the goal, but the ball must get through the goalie, but the most important thing is to not touch the ball with your hands, Amaya pointed out, as only the goalies Ono and Anga can catch them. Then just before everyone can play, Cheezi asks what if you don’t kick it as Connor says helpfully that those who walk on four legs can kick with their front legs as they begin with Connor kicking the ball up in the air and soon, everyone starts to play while the vultures kept scores as Kion headbutts the soccer ball passed Ono and went into the goal, as the game resumes and Chungu passes the ball to Janja who runs with the ball and kicks it towards to the goal, but it was about it go in when Anga catches it with her feet and her talons accidentally pops the ball! Anga looks down at the ruined ball and apologizes but luckily, Connor brought a spare ball and the soccer game continues. After the kids and the animals have finished another game of soccer, they are seen catching their breath and drinking water as Janja could see now why humans enjoy playing soccer so much and Connor nods, saying that soccer keeps your heart pumping and it makes you sweat a lot. But it takes almost a lot of your energy out, Kion added with a grin, but admits that playing human sports like soccer is kinda fun. Just then, Mzingo calls down to tell everyone to come to Jasiri’s den as it is urgent. Janja wonders what was going on just as he and his friends arrived at the den to see Jasiri lying on a flat rock, not looking too good and it looked like she was sick and she sneezes. Then seeing the hyena in this condition, Connor notes that Jasiri has what humans call when they are sick, a cold. Chungu questions anxiously "a cold?" but Connor assures him that it’s not dangerous but contagious, meaning that anyone who gets too close to someone sick gets the same sickness too, just as Madoa asks if there is a way to cure Jasiri. Greg says that taking care of a cold is simple: lots of liquids to drink, plenty of rest, and some medicine will also make the cold go away easily, but Janja reminds Greg that Jasiri is a hyena and not a human just as Kion suggests that maybe one of Rafiki’s medicines will help and that he and Connor can go ask him to make some for Jasiri, but if Jasiri’s sick, then who’ll be in charge of the Outlands now, Cheezi asks as Chungu says that’s a good question, then Jasiri had an idea as she looks up at Janja, then says that he’ll be in charge of the Outlands. Perplexed and surprised by what Jasiri said, Janja asks if she’s sure and that he said that he’s not that dumb to lead the Outlands like he said after the defeat of Scar, and he doesn’t know anything about leading the Outlands as well as Jasiri does. Jasiri then informs Janja that he can do this, plus he was the one who told everyone on how to defeat Scar during the Battle for the Pridelands, and he an his clan helped defeat Scar's army. Kion and Connor and even the rest of their friends agreed and are confident about Jasiri's decision, but Janja wasn't sure if he'll do a great job. Thankfully, he was encouraged by Chungu and Cheezi to do the job for Jasiri and even the rest of his friends (Chin Up, Paws Up) so that Janja was finally convinced that he'll do it. Meanwhile in Zira’s lagoon lair in the Etherlands, Smun reports to Makucha and Zira’s spirit that Jasiri, the leader of the Outlands, is sick from a cold, leaving Zira and Makucha satisfied, but only for a moment when Smun adds that Janja is taking Jasiri’s place until she recovers, leaving Zira to frown but then smirk as Makucha could see that she has a plan. Zira explains that Janja may now be the substitute leader of the Outlands, but he is not as smart as he thinks, so she'll need an animal who is very smart as Smun knew who Zira means: Mama Binturong. Back in the Outlands, Janja was already getting started with his duties as the substitute prime minister, just when Cheezi and Chungu entered the den to tell him that the kids are starting a new game of soccer and asked Janja if he wants to come and play, but Janja declines and tells them that he just begun being the prime minister of the Outlands and adds that he’ll play some other time. However, seeing Chungu and Cheezi trying to understand and then leave with slightly disappointed looks, Janja decides that maybe another game of soccer wouldn’t hurt as he joins them over. Outside of the hyena den, Janja and his clan were playing a new game of soccer with the PJ Lion Guard and the ex-Lion Guard as Janja steals the ball from Dylan and dodges Greg and Connor who tried to steal the soccer ball back from him. Song(s) * Chin Up, Paws Up Characters * Janja * Jasiri * Connor * Amaya * Greg * Dylan * Luna * Angel * Alicia * Ashton * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Anga * Mzingo * Mwoga * Mzingo’s parliament * Cheezi * Chungu * Madoa * Zira * Makucha * Chuluun * Ora * Mama Binturong * Smun * Smun’s Prickle * Kuuma Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''King Skylar from Elena of Avalor, although there are some differences in the episode. * 'Moral: '''Make the right decisions than the popular ones. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 51 Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Jasiri Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Season 51 episodes based on cartoons Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Zira Category:Episodes focusing on Makucha Category:Episodes focusing on Chuluun Category:Episodes focusing on Ora Category:Episodes focusing on Kuuma Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 51 images Category:Janja images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Kion images Category:Lion Guard images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Group images